


同步巧合

by Moonlight_disco



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_disco/pseuds/Moonlight_disco
Summary: 26的五一劳动节联文！写很差（我知道TT还有后半最近会努力肝出来的





	同步巧合

**Author's Note:**

> 26的五一劳动节联文！写很差（我知道TT  
> 还有后半最近会努力肝出来的

1.  
头条新闻：  
梅尔奎亚德斯博士宣布将捐献毕生收入设立基金，用于促进时间科学的进一步发展  
菲伊纳大教堂工程负责人承认项目资金短缺，大教堂或成烂尾工程  
著名小提琴演奏家朱正廷本市首演圆满成功  
……

陈立农打开今天的报纸，只草草读了第一面就听到侧柜上的咖啡机发出“叮——”的一声，于是拿了杯子起身去接咖啡。办公桌上的小电视播放着晨间访谈节目，主持人和嘉宾侃侃而谈，陈立农对此兴趣其实不大，只是他的小事务所门可罗雀，不刻意制造点声音就显得过于冷清。  
他慢慢看着最后一滴棕色液体滴落到马克杯中，心满意足地端起杯子回到自己的座位。他瞥了眼桌上的小电子钟，九点十分，还有二十分钟访谈节目就可以结束了，紧接会是一档野生生物科普节目，本月的主题是昆虫，一次偶然换台让他发现了这个节目并且意外地着迷。  
陈立农重新抖开报纸，准备消磨节目开始前的二十分钟，却又听到“叮”的一声。他抬头发现一位穿着西装的先生推开了门，框上的门铃还在发出清脆的响声。

“您好，请问有什么可以帮得上忙的吗？”陈立农站起来问道，心里祈祷这位先生只是来问个路或者借个厕所，这样他不至于错过他今天一天仅有的快乐。来人像是没有听到他的话一样自顾自地打量着周围，最后才把目光投到十几步开外的陈立农身上。陈立农无奈地接受着充满好奇的审视，同时也开始观察来客。  
绀色的西装裁剪精良，巧妙地优雅的腰线展示出来，是外行也能看得出来的价格不菲。里面的搭配却相当休闲，搭了浅米色的毛衣和白衬衫，并没有系领带。至于脸——不得不承认很好看，陈立农认为甚至和电视上的明星比都不落下风，走进来时浑身上下又有一种施施然的风度气质。  
可怎么总觉得在哪里看到过？  
陈立农以为是既视感作祟，并未放在心上，又出声重复了一遍“请问有什么可以帮得上忙吗？”  
那人像刚回过神来，牵起一个微笑，道“这里……看上去很有意思。”  
陈立农不知道要怎么接话，思考中垂下眼睛，目光无意识地移到撑在报纸上的手。下一秒的发现让他不由得睁大了眼睛。夹在指缝里的人脸和眼前的竟有九分相似，他移开手指，看到报纸首页赫然载着西装男子捧花的照片，旁边用报宋写着“著名小提琴演奏家朱正廷本市首演圆满成功”。  
“唔……搞艺术的，怪不得”这是跳出来的第一个想法，“真人比照片好看”这是第二个。  
陈立农举起报纸问道：“你是朱正廷？”  
“这里真的提供时间旅行服务吗？”著名小提琴演奏家同时问道。

2.  
陈立农把一口没喝的热咖啡推到桌子对面，自己从办公桌的抽屉里翻出来一盒草莓牛奶，刚插进吸管，抬头却看见坐在对面的人盯着他手上的盒装饮料。他扯了扯嘴角，把草莓牛奶放到对面，又把咖啡换了回来。  
“啊，”小艺术家发出惊讶的声音“谢谢！”随后冲他笑了笑。这应该是非常发自内心的一个笑容，陈立农想，毕竟露出来好多牙齿，眼睛也弯成两道月牙。他在心里哼哼了两声，对痛失一盒草莓牛奶的介怀也烟消云散。  
“这里真的可以做时间旅行吗？没有冒犯的意思…但这里和我在玛康多看到的时间旅行社都不太一样。”  
“当然可以，本店虽然硬件设施…呃，确实比较简陋，但服务还是相当可靠的内”陈立农一本正经地回答。  
对面的人听了却突然鹅鹅鹅地笑起来：“我之前还没注意到，你的口音好可爱啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
“是吗，”陈立农皱了皱眉头，他是第一次听到这样的话，“这里的人都那么讲话的啊。”  
似乎是感觉到陈立农轻微的不悦，朱正廷迅速坐正并整理好了表情，眨巴着求知若渴的大眼睛继续问：“那你要怎么证明呢？”  
“要求的证件我都考出了。要通过的考试有……算了太复杂了，讲要花好多时间，”陈立农转身从背后的柜子里拿出一份装订精美的文件，将其摊开放在桌子上，“这个是营业证书。”他用手指点了点文件的右下角：“喏，签名，梅尔奎亚德斯教授的，你应该知道他是谁吧？”  
见朱正廷点了点头，陈立农略带骄傲地补充：“他还是我老师的老师呢！”  
“这么厉害啊！”小艺术家立刻配合地崇拜道，搭配以浮夸的海豹式鼓掌。店长不好意思地挠挠头，却听见一句调笑：“收一收，帅哥，眼睛都要笑没了。”抬眼看到朱正廷用手虚撑着脸，歪着头看他，双眸里流露出微妙的神采ーー至少不像是看一个初次见面的人时应该流露出的情感。初春的阳光透过橱窗撒在他身上，将轮廓煊染成模糊而柔和的金黄色。霎时间空气里的暧昧分子变得躁动不安。  
陈立农蓦地脸红了。  
朱正廷很快回过神来，轻轻咳嗽一声，转了转手上的戒指。  
“那就这样吧，”他往后靠在椅背上，“今天时间有点急，可以先签了合同再慢慢推定。”  
陈立农弯下腰拉开抽屉，两分钟后在纸堆里抽出一份订起来的文件。“这里。”他把合同和钢笔推到朱正廷面前，指了指末页下方的横线。陈立农今天穿了一件深色的卫衣，袖口卷到肘关节处，伸手时小臂正巧探入阳光，恰到好处地露出精瘦的肌肉线条。  
钢笔落在纸上的一瞬间突然划拉出一条诡异的横线，陈立农一瞬间以为朱正廷想要反悔，但他看到对方攥着钢笔的手大幅度的颤抖，眉头紧锁，甚至额头上冒出滴滴冷汗的样子不由得生出担心和恐慌。  
“你……你没事吧，要不要叫救护车？”陈立农掰下他扶额的手，诚恳地看着他的眼睛问道。  
“没事，”朱正廷直视着陈立农回答道，自己都没有注意到眼中升起氤氲水汽，“现在好很多了。”  
接着从胸前的西装口袋里拿出一条白色的手帕把额角的冷汗擦去，抱歉地说“只能麻烦你拿一份新的了。”  
第二份合同倒是签得很顺利。  
陈立农看着手中的支票，不由得感叹知名艺术家真是豪爽，第一次相谈就把全款结了。还没来得及把支票收起来，就看到走到门口的朱正廷突然折了回来，又带起门铃一阵清脆的丁零当啷。  
“我明天晚上还有一场演出，陈先生不介意的话可以来看看，来的话结束了来后台找我哦！”说着他从钱包里掏出一张票，放到陈立农的办公桌上，不等陈立农作出反应便笑着挥了挥手，潇洒地离开了。

3.  
要怎么办……去看音乐会是不是要穿得正式一点？  
陈立农盯着自己的衣柜开始犯难：毛衣、卫衣、牛仔裤、t恤、运动裤……为什么会连一套像样的西装都没有？更奇怪的是比起失礼他好像更惧怕那人不加掩饰的失落眼神。半个小时的鏖战后陈立农终于翻出自己大学时买过一套西装，是最普通的黑色，最普通的版型，万幸仍还合身。几个小时而已，凑合一下好了，陈立农自我安慰道。

剧院前长长的队伍终于开始蠕动，陈立农在身周穿着隆重的妇人们兴奋的交谈声中感到愈发窘迫。他抱紧双臂形成一个不自觉的保卫姿态，随着队伍往前走了两三步。  
“哥哥买花吗？买一朵玫瑰花吧，可以送给女朋友！”幼童用稚嫩的嗓音呼唤陈立农。陈立农张了张嘴，本想拒绝，但突然想起晚上的演出，在花篮里抽出一朵。

 

玫瑰被精心包装在淡粉色的玻璃纸里，深红色的花瓣上还沾着晶莹的水滴。  
“记得要去后台找我哦！”陈立农小心翼翼地把玫瑰握在手中，心中竟升起一股隐秘的期待。

陈立农按票上写的位置落了座，在二楼侧边的包厢，在此之前他并没有多少进剧院的经历，但他的直觉告诉他这应该是个不错的位置。工作人员举着禁止摄影的牌子巡逻完，灯光就很快暗了下来。陈立农微微调整坐姿，他确实有些紧张，甚至能在静默的黑暗里听到自己的呼吸声。

朱正廷走出来了。  
陈立农睁大眼睛，今天的朱正廷与他的印象大相径庭。一束追光打在朱正廷的身上，穿着黑色燕尾服的他顿时成为全场焦点。陈立农保证他的确听到了很多人倒吸一口气，事实上他也想那么做。全神贯注的小艺术家自有一股疏离的气场，他活该成为焦点，所有人都要屏气凝神看他举起弓，把琴架在颌骨和肩膀之间，又和弓夹成一个直角。又或许用气势比气场更为恰当。

 

后台是往这里走吗…陈立农穿过弯弯绕绕的走廊，终于在十几个房间后找到了贴有朱正廷名字的休息室。他推门进去，看到朱正廷一个人坐在椅子上发呆，身边全是红的白的花束，不拉琴的朱正廷又回到了平和而没有距离感的样子。今天是画了舞台妆的，近距离看更显得漂亮精致，黑色的燕尾服和领结还没有脱去，美人坐在花丛中倒像是华贵的林中精灵。陈立农看见正在放空的美人被开门声惊醒，转头看向他，竟是怔怔地流出泪来。陈立农心里一揪。

朱正廷自觉失态，胡乱抹了把眼泪说“我等你好久了。”陈立农惊讶他的敏感之余又被巨大的愧疚感淹没，手上的玫瑰花也和朱正廷房间里大捧的花束相形见绌。但毕竟买了，哪有不送出去的道理。  
朱正廷那厢才堪堪止住突如其来的眼泪，就看见陈立农蹲下仰头看他，又递上一朵玫瑰花，最底下的玻璃纸已经被捏皱，相必是仔细攥着有些时候了。  
“谢谢，”朱正廷接过玫瑰，“我很喜欢。”接着鼻子一酸，眼泪又不受控制溢出眼眶。陈立农已经快不知道要把手放在哪里了，他竟然在五分钟内把人弄哭两次了。  
“我以为你不来了…”朱正廷掏出他那条白色的手帕揩泪，平稳了情绪倒是又冲陈立农一笑，挂着泪珠的纤长睫毛轻轻扇动。  
陈立农一面道歉一面脸上微微发红，他与朱正廷今天刚见第二面，朱正廷的反应却让他有他们是相恋已久的恋人的错觉。这很难让他不去想一些有的没的事情，但他又不免提醒自己对方是大名鼎鼎的艺术家，或许思考方式本身就异于常人，泛滥的情感才是常态。他对待感情的态度相当慎重，并不愿意涉足“一见钟情”这样满是陷阱的糖果屋。但他又实实在在地动心了，对方流泪时自己内心的酸涩和愧疚不会骗人。朱正廷对他仍是一个迷，现在他所了解的朱正廷不过是作为小提琴演奏家的朱正廷，舞台上的朱正廷，报纸上的朱正廷，以及剩下一点点的，比起咖啡更喜欢草莓牛奶的朱正廷，收到了自己的玫瑰很开心的朱正廷。他对朱正廷的过去一无所知，对现在也知之甚少，未来更是无法预测，他为什么会心动？  
他又凭什么心动，人家只不过邀请你看一场演出，你不仅让人家苦等，还自作多情。陈立农想到这一层不免感到挫败。抬头只见朱正廷只是小心地把玫瑰收好，露出淡淡的欣喜，全然没有注意到他内心情绪的波动。  
“我们出去喝一杯吧，我请客。”朱正廷站起来，拿了风衣挂在臂弯。

4.  
时间旅行守则第一条：只能回到过去  
时间旅行守则第二条：只可远观，不能参与，以避免产生不可测的影响

陈立农和朱正廷站在玛康多音乐学院的门口，身边穿着正式的学生们和家长们有说有笑，一起迈入学院的大门。  
五年前，开学。  
“啊！好怀念啊！”朱正廷惊呼：“我入学那年校门还没有重新漆过，绿绿的！”陈立农顺着他的手指望去，侧边是布满铜绿的校门，与之连接的是被蔓生植物爬满的门柱。陈立农接着将实现聚焦在朱正廷的侧脸上，上面的兴奋溢于言表。

陈立农又恍惚想起昨天晚上朱正廷在清吧说的话。  
“我想回去看看我的学生时代，”朱正廷抿了一小口酒，“我有些…记不清了，好像一整段记忆都变得模糊，不知道为什么。之前的、之后的都记得相当清楚，唯独是那一段时间…很奇怪。这困扰了我好久，我越来越严重的失眠好像也是因为这个原因。总之，那段记忆对我非常，非常重要，我想要把它找回来。”

那个人的学生时代是怎么样的？像他这样有名的艺术家，一定是从小到大都是同辈中耀眼的佼佼者——甚至可能不只是同辈。至于自己，曾经也能算是吧，只是那件事情以后就从研究所辞职了，证书的下面还是当年老师写的挽留信。

“陈立农！这边！”还在回忆过去的陈立农突然感觉到朱正廷用力扯着自己的袖子，想要把他往旁边拖去，另一只手在嘴边比着“嘘”的手势。陈立农不明所以，但还是跟上朱正廷的步伐。  
待两人走到校门口一棵梧桐的后面停住，朱正廷用气声兴奋地说道：“你看！那个是以前的我！”  
陈立农顺着他点的方向看过去，一个青涩版的朱正廷穿着校服提着琴往校门的方向走去。不同于现在朱正廷的气定神闲和游刃有余，七年前的朱正廷走过时背挺得板直，眉头微蹙，脸上透露出些许拘谨。  
“挺可爱的。”陈立农认真地评价道。  
朱正廷回头瞋了他一眼，迅速转过身去，盯着五年前自己越来越远的背影。“那现在不可爱吗？”他突然问。  
陈立农笑了笑，听出来这完全就是无理取闹的撒娇。他温柔地看着身旁人的发旋，回答：“也可爱的。”  
十六岁的小朱正廷已经走进学校礼堂了，但朱正廷还保持着原来的姿势，红晕爬上他的脸颊和耳朵，让他羞于转过身去。什么“也可爱”，为什么要认真回答这个问题啊？朱正廷开始后悔自己习惯性回嘴了。半晌他终于直起腰来，用几乎听不到的声音反驳：“我不可爱！”


End file.
